


And The Fire Shall Set You Free by Adelaide Elizabeth Morgan (Adelaide@morganne.freeserve.co.uk)

by m_a_archive_owner



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_a_archive_owner/pseuds/m_a_archive_owner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Painful recollections of a world that's meant to be</p><p>Note from mods: this story was originally archived at www.masterapprentice.org, which has closed due to code rot. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2014. The m_a list was mailed in December 2013 as well as posted to a number of LJ and Dreamwidth communities about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on collection profile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And The Fire Shall Set You Free by Adelaide Elizabeth Morgan (Adelaide@morganne.freeserve.co.uk)

|  [Master Apprentice](http://www.masterapprentice.org/html/index.html) [Archive](http://www.masterapprentice.org/html/archive.html) And The Fire Shall Set You Free  |  Quick search:   
---|---  
  
##  And The Fire Shall Set You Free 

###  by Adelaide Elizabeth Morgan (Adelaide@morganne.freeserve.co.uk) 

Category: Q/O, POV, Angst, Post-TPM, Poetry

Archive: You mean you actually want this?? Woah, scary..

But yeah, if you want it, you can have it. The fic that is.

Rating: err, only a PG, sorry.

Feedback: Loved it? Loathed it? Couldn't give a damn? Tell me  
anyway. Adelaide@morganne.freeserve.co.uk

Spoilers: Lets go for a majorly resounding YES here. BIIIIG  
spoilers for DOTF... And some for the original trilogy as well

Disclaimer: The Star Wars world and all it's inhabitants are  
the property of George Lucas.

Series/Sequel: Nup

Thanks to: You for reading this. Rushlight, as ever, for the  
beta J

Summary: Painful recollections of a world that's meant to be

  


Red

I see the flames caress you, licking, dancing over your body.

They consume your flesh, releasing your spirit to the Force

I pull my hood further over my face so that no-one can see my  
pain, my tears

 

 

Red

I see the tattooed face of the demon who slew you

The taunting, evil glint in his eye. The snarl of his face

I pull my hood further over my face so that no-one can see my  
pain, my fear

 

 

Red

I see the darkness that surrounds us, shrouded in mystery

Feel it burning through my veins, coursing through me, igniting  
my body

I pull my hood further over my face so that no-one can see my  
pain, my anger

 

 

Red

I see the future, clear as day

Our world consumed with darkness, with evil. Life as we know  
destroyed by the Sith

I pull my hood further over my face so that no-one can see my  
pain, my dread

 

 

Red

I see the fire slowly dying down

Glowing embers hissing as the cold air hits them

I pull my hood further over my face so that no-one can see my  
pain, my relief

 

 

My relief that you have escaped, that you are free

Never to live through the dark domination

I pull my hood further over my face so that no-one can see my  
pain

 

 

THE END

 

 

  



End file.
